


We're A Family

by Struckk



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Found Family, Gen, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/pseuds/Struckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Ezekiel notice that something is upsetting Cassandra. Together they try and cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're A Family

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy OT3 fic for little-red-stiles-hood on Tumblr. This is my first time writing something where the focus is on the OT3 and not just one pairing. It was a fun challenge!

The case had been a pain for everyone involved, but it was hardest on Cassandra.

The mission itself hadn’t been that difficult. The team had to recover a sculpture that had fallen into the wrong hands. With Jake’s art history knowledge, and his affinity for punching people in the face, finding and recovering the sculpture was the easiest part of the job.

However, the case appeared in the clippings book at the end of a long day. Everyone was tired and bitter and just wanted to go home. The boys had bickered the entire time, which didn’t help the headache Cassandra had. By the time the sculpture was safe and sound in the annex, the LITs were more than happy to go home and not see each other for several hours.

Jake and Ezekiel hadn’t noticed how quiet Cassandra was that day, the two of them were too wrapped up in their own meaningless squabble. The next day, however, it was blatantly obvious that the redhead was upset about something. Normally the most cheerful of the three, Cassandra had a way of brightening up the annex with her presence with her glass half full attitude.

Jake was the first to notice. He and Ezekiel were sitting at their workspace, several open books laid out in front of them. Normally Cassandra would be in the middle of everything, but this time she had disappeared deep into the stacks on the second floor.

“Hey, what’s up with Cassandra?” Jake asked Ezekiel.

Jones shrugged. “I dont know. Maybe it’s a woman thing?”

“Nah, something is really bothering her. She hasn’t said two words to me all day.” Jake looked concerned. “Do you think it’s something I said?”

Jones thought for a moment. “Now that you mention it, she hasn’t said anything to me, either.”

“Come on,” Jake closed the book that was sitting directly in front of him. “We should go talk to her.” He stood up and headed for the staircase, Jones trailing behind him.

They found her sitting in her favourite spot in the back corner of the second floor. Cassandra often came there for some quiet reading, or to reflect after a difficult case. Today, however, she sat with her knees pulled up against her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. She was obviously upset about something.

“Cassie?” Jake asked softly as he took a seat next to her. Ezekiel followed suit and sat down on her other side, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, kid. What’s up?” the young thief asked.

Cassandra shrugged. “I was just thinking.”

Jake reached out for one of her hands and squeezed it in a comforting manner. “What about?”

“You guys don’t really want to hear about my problems.” Cassandra shook her head. She spoke matter of factly, as if she was so used to people not caring that it had become normal for her.

“Don’t be stupid, of course we do.” Ezekiel said playfully, elbowing her gently in the side. Jake nodded in agreement.

Cassandra smiled just slightly. “I mean, it’s really no big deal. It never was when I was growing up, but…” she hesitated, taking a deep breath before continuing. “yesterday was my birthday and I thought that maybe my parents would call, or text, or e-mail, or… or something. But they never did.”

Jake noticed a tear run down her cheek and reached out to brush it away. “I’m sorry, Cass.” he didn’t really know what else to say.

“Yeah, that really blows,” Jones mumbled. He was never the greatest at comforting people, but for Cassandra he was willing to try. “Why didn’t you say anything yesterday?”

“Yeah, we could have done somethin’ special for ya,” Jake smiled.

Cassandra shook her head. “Thanks, but it’s not like I was looking for you guys to make a fuss over me or anything.” She smiled. “It’s just...I know I’m not that close to them these days but…”

“But they’re your parents?” Jake finished for her, squeezing her hand again. Cassandra nodded.

The two boys sat with her for a few silent minutes, knowing that she didn’t need to talk so much as she just needed to know that there were people out there who cared for her. It was Jake who finally broke the silence.

“Did you want to come back downstairs and help us with a few things, Cass?”

“Yeah, we could really use someone like you, Math Girl.” Jones added with his signature chipper grin.

Cassandra smiled and nodded. Jake and Jones stood up, each offering a hand to help pull her to her feet.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra had been in a better mood for the remainder of the day, but it was obvious that she was still upset about her parents forgetting her birthday. This didn’t go unnoticed to her friends, and when they broke for lunch Jones pulled Jake aside.

“I think we should do something special for Cassandra.”

“But what?” Jake asked. “You heard her, she doesn’t really want anyone to make a fuss.”

Ezekiel nodded to that. “We don’t need to do anything too extravagant. But we should do something.”

Jake thought for a moment. “I could bake a cake…”

“You can bake?” Jones asked skeptically.

“Yes, I can bake!” Jake grumbled and Ezekiel who had broken out in laughter. “Stop laughing. What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing, mate,” Ezekiel said as he unsuccessfully tried to stop laughing. “I was just thinking of you in an apron.

Jake scowled and slapped the other man’s arm. “Well stop it.”

“Okay, okay. You go bake a cake. And I’ll see if I can find a present of some sort.”

 

* * *

 

Cassandra once again found herself sitting alone, and this time it wasn’t by choice. She sighed as she continued to work her way through the equations that the guys had been struggling with that morning. Where had they wandered off to, anyways? They had seemed so determined to make her feel included that morning, but she hadn’t seen either one since lunch.

At least they had stopped their arguing. Cassandra knew it was probably some sort of guy thing, and although it she usually found it endearing, lately Jake and Ezekiel seemed to always be bickering about something and it had started to get on her nerves. Her parents had always argued like that, and when the guys really got going sometimes it would bring back unpleasant memories for Cassandra.

Suddenly the silence of the annex was broken and the room was filled with off key singing. Cassie turned to see both Jake and Ezekiel headed her way, a cake in Stone’s hands and a package in Jones’.

As they got closer Cassandra could tell that it was actually just Ezekiel who was singing off key. Jake actually had a beautiful voice, but it was being drowned out as Jones belted out the notes louder, as if it was a contest who could sing the loudest. She smiled as they reached her, setting the cake and present down in front of her.

“You guys didn’t have to do this,” Cassandra beamed.

“Sure we did, Cass,” Jake said. “This is what you do for family.”

“Yeah, and the three of us, strange as it is, are a family.” Jones added.

Cassandra jumped up and threw her arms around both boys, pulling them in for a group hug. Ezekiel automatically hugged back, Jake hesitating slightly before settling wrapping an arm around Cassie.

“Thank you,” she whispered when she finally released them. “That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Well what are you waiting for? Jake baked you that cake. Did you know he could bake?” Ezekiel asked.

“Yeah, and Jones… well he somehow obtained that present for you.” Jake eyed Ezekiel. “I kinda figure that the less questions you ask the better.”

“ _Actually_ I bought that with actual money.” Ezekiel said. “Cassandra is worth it.”

“Yeah? And where’d you get the money?” Jake asked.

Ezekiel stared at Jake for a minute and then turned his attention back to Cassandra. “Stone’s right, the less questions you ask the better.”

Cassandra laughed as she sat back down and celebrated. For the first time in a long time she was celebrating a birthday we people who cared about her. She may not have had control over the family she was born into, but she decided that didn’t matter because the family that she chose was absolutely perfect.


End file.
